In between the lines
by Hollywooddreams007
Summary: An entire fanfic based on text conversations and trying to read in between the lines.
1. Chapter 1

**Eliza | 8pm**

Hey you...

Don't be a stranger now 8:30pm

So I kinda miss you 8:45 pm

Ok you seem busy or something, night beautiful. 9pm

 **Arizona 10pm**

Hey hey, sorry, I was in surgery, it took 6 hours and I'm exhausted.

I miss you… **Deleted**

So someone misses me huh? 10:01pm

You up babe? 10:10

Elizaaaaaaaaaaa 10:11pm

You seem to be asleep. I'm just headed home, I'm exhausted and I can't even keep my eyes open and I miss you too. 11pm

 _(Gosh I like this woman a lot, I miss her and all I wanna do is cuddle and kiss her all day long. She's so mesmerizing and I'm so glad she was persistent and pursued me even though I turned her down multiple times and was a bitch to her at times)_

 **Eliza 7:30am**

Hey good morning sunshine

Sorry I feel asleep last night, hope the surgery went well, of course it did, you're an amazing surgeon. I'm headed to work and I really really hope I get to see you today. I haven't seen you since we first kissed, and it's been like 3 weeks now. 7:32am

Hey sleepy head. 10am

 **Arizona 10:02 am**

Hello Dr Minnick

 **Eliza 10:03**

Why so formal?

 **Arizona 10:04**

I just like calling you Dr, it's incredibly hot

 **Eliza 10:04**

Ohhh…

Well hello to you too Dr Robbins, ;) 10:04

What are your plans for today? I get off at 5pm and I would love love love to take you out for dinner 10:05

Pretty please? 12 noon

Seriously no response? 12:10pm

Wow, ok then. 12:10

I'll leave you alone, I won't bother you moving forward. 12:10

 _(Ok seriously what's her problem, I mean I know I chased and pursued her but she eventually agreed to go out with me for drinks and we had the most passionate kiss a few weeks back and I haven't stopped grinning and she's been flirting back with me over these text messages. If she doesn't want this then fine but don't lead me on, fuck this, I'm over it!)_

 **Arizona 3:30pm**

OMG Eliza, I'm so sorry, I left my phone at home mistakenly, I was out running errands as it's my day off in a while. I just got home and saw all your messages, please don't think I was ignoring you.

 **Eliza 3:31pm**

If you say so

 **Arizona 3:31pm**

So dinner at 7pm?

 **Eliza 3:38pm**

You sure you wanna go out with me.

 **Arizona 3:40pm**

I'd love nothing more.

I've missed you, you know.

I haven't seen you since we first kissed.

 _(Gosh this woman has consumed my mind since our first kiss, I've imagined and fantasized about so many things that I can't even say it out loud and I just wanna share that kss with her again, she's so incredibly hot, her lips, omg they're so soft and supple, the way she touched me showed me that she cared, she was so gentle, god I could have her touch and hold me forever, OK robbins you're getting ahead of yourself, slow your horses)_

 **Eliza 3:44pm**

Great, I'll see you at 7pm, I'll pick you up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arizona 11am**

Thank you for last tonight hotstuff , I had an amazing time, I don't think I've genuinely laughed like that in a long time, you're really funny you know.

Also….You're really easy to talk to, I feel like Ive known you forever :)

 **Eliza 11:15am**

Well thank you for coming on that date with me. I had an amazing time, btw did I ever tell you how beautiful you are, oh and those eyes, they make me melt...

 **Arizona 11:16am**

Are you always this charming ?

I mean I totally dont mind but god damn Eliza

 **Eliza 11:17am**

I mean I just say what I want, no filter and its the truth, no pretense what so ever.

 **Arizona 11:20am**

hmmm….

 **Eliza 10:10pm**

Hey you up?

 **Arizona 10:11pm**

Yea whats up ?

 **Eliza 10:12pm**

I miss you

 **Arizona 10:12pm**

Awww baby, I miss you too

 **Eliza 10:13pm**

You know when I first saw you out of that window, I swear to god I thought I died and went to heaven because I saw an angel

 **Arizona.10:13pm**

Lol you're so cheesy

 **Eliza 10:14pm**

Whatevs

 **Arizona 10:14pm**

Dork

 **Eliza 10:15pm**

Angel

 **Arizona 10:15pm**

Minnick, you know the way to a girls heart don't you…

 **Eliza 10:15pm**

So it works?

 **Arizona 10:15pm**

What ?

 **Eliza 10:16pm**

My charm?

 **Arizona 10:16pm**

Oh puhhliz, get over yourself.

 **Eliza 10:17pm**

You know you like the compliments, don't act like you don't.

I see the way you smile and how your eyes light up

 **Arizona 10:23pm**

Jesus Christ,

 **Eliza 10:24pm**

It's Eliza Minnick, but I'm close to Jesus Christ though, I'm the next best thing :)

 **Arizona 10:25pm**

Where does all this confidence come from? You know you're pretty full of yourself sometimes :)

 **Eliza 10:25pm**

It's just experience and knowing what I want

 **Arizona 10:25pm**

Experience? How much experience and what do you want?

 **Eliza 10:26pm**

I want you Arizona Robbins and I'm gonna get you and you're going to be my girlfriend.

Experience...enough

 **Arizona 10:30pm**

Easy there tiger, we've been only dating a few months now

 **Eliza 10:31pm**

So you dont want this ?

 **Arizona 10:31pm**

Thats not what I meant

 **Eliza 10:32pm**

Yes you did

 **Arizona 10:33pm**

Eliza, it's not, please dont be mad

 **Eliza 10:35pm**

Goodnight Arizona it's late and I have an early morning

 **Arizona 10:35pm**

Eliza, please.

I'm sorry, **10:36pm**

Eliza? **10:40pm**

Babe? **10:42pm**

Come on now, don't ignore me, I know you're up…

 **Read at 10:45pm**

Ok, I guess you're done for the night, Good night and sweet dreams my sweet, cheesy, dork and overly confident babe. Please know that I didn't mean it that way… I miss you and I'll see you at work. **10:55pm**

 _(Fuuuuck, why do I do this all the time? Like seriously what the hell is wrong with me, I swear to god I hate texting sometimes, so many things get misconstrued sometimes through words that dont see my emotion, I guess sometimes we read in between the lines and we either get it or we dont.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _It's been more than 3 days since Eliza and I have had any sort of contact or communication. Not even a god damn text message. I miss her, I know we've been dating only a few months but I really really like her even though I don't show it sometimes. I guess the divorce and being out of the game has gotten me rusty, it's also hard to open myself up and let my guard down, but Eliza's been doing that to me, she has a special hold on me and I can't tell what it is, I don't know if it's how she carries herself or her beautiful green eyes or the way she smiles or just seeing her in action and seeing how passionate she is about teaching those residents to be the best they can be. Missing her, I decide to shoot her a quick text._

 **Arizona** 8pm

Hey beautiful, what are you upto?

 **Eliza 8pm**

Hey just got home not too long ago. Going to change and then probably have a quite night in, I so need it, works been killing me.

 **Arizona 8:01pm**

How so ?

 **Eliza 8:01pm**

Just all the resistance from attendings, long hours, I mean I'm used to the long hours but this load is just something different, still not settled into Grey Sloan I guess.

 **Arizona 8:01**

I'm sorry about the attendings, we can be quite a tough bunch to get through but I'm sure they'll come around just as I did.

 **Eliza 8:02pm**

Yeah but you had other intentions :)

 **Arizona 8:03pm**

… and what might that have been ?

 **Eliza 8:05pm**

You know getting in my pants

 **Arizona 8:06pm**

OH MY GOD, are you serious ?

 **Arizona 8:06pm**

Are you always this forward?

 **Eliza 8:07pm**

But it's true though

 **Arizona 8:10pm**

No it's not! You're the one who chased me and wanted to get into my pants not me!

 **Eliza 8:10pm**

Ugh, I might have chased you but not only to get into your pants but to get into your life beautiful.

 **Arizona 8:12pm**

Eliza Minnick, you continue to shock and awe me. It's fucking annoying you know.

 **Eliza 8:12pm**

I know.

 **Arizona 8:12pm**

Ughhhh whatever.

 **Arizona 8:13pm**

But I do have to say you're somewhat addictive

 **Eliza 8:14pm**

Hmmmm, what makes you say that?

 **Arizona 8:20pm**

You make me feel all sorts of ways and I long for you, when I don't see you for sometime. You shouldn't have pursued me because now I can't get you out of my head.

 **Eliza 8:22pm**

And that's a bad thing because?

 **Arizona 8:23pm**

It's not a bad thing, I just hate how addictive you are. I constantly think about you, when I walk the halls of the hospital I hope that I bump into you or get a glimpse of you or that I catch you in an on call room and you know….

 **Eliza 8:25pm**

No I don't, tell me

 **ARIZONA 8:27PM**

Eliza…

 **Eliza 8:30pm**

Arizona…

 **Eliza 8:31pm**

Tell me…

 **Arizona 8:33pm**

Nothing, goodnight.

 **Eliza 8:33pm**

Don't be a wuss, spit it out.

 **Arizona 8:35pm**

You know you are difficult to deal with right…

 **Eliza 8:35pm**

Ughh am not! You still like me though

 **Arizona 8:36pm**

Yeah whatever

 **Eliza 8:37pm**

Because I'm addictive right?

So tell me whats addictive about me?

 **Arizona 8:38pm**

Ummmm, how about no!

 **Eliza 8:39pm**

Oh come on Robbins, don't leave a girl hanging like that.

 **Arizona 8:39pm**

Oh, now looks who's begging….

 **Eliza 8:39pm**

Pretty please

 **Arizona 8:40pm**

Only because you said please.

I don't know, what it is to be honest...

 **Eliza 8:41pm**

Well just tell me how you feel about me. Be honest

 **Arizona 8:41:**

Well….

 **Eliza 8:45pm :**

Well…

Arizona **8:46pm**

Arizona Robbins **8:48pm**

Dr Robbins! **8:50pm**

Babe! **8:55pm**

 **Arizona 9pm**

Sorry got a call, got distracted…

 **Eliza 9pm**

So tell me…

 **Arizona 9pm**

Tell you what?

 **Eliza** **9:01pm**

Stop playing dumb

 **Arizona 9:02pm**

Lol ok ok, someone's impatient

You make me smile and make me all giddy.

No one's chased me like you have. It feels good to be wanted

 **Eliza 9:02pm**

Honestly who wouldn't want you?

 **Arizona 9:03pm**

Ha tell that to my ex-wife.

 **Eliza 9:03pm**

Well she's a dumbass for leaving you.

 **Arizona 9:04pm**

Sing it

 **Eliza 9:06pm**

Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude but seriously.

I guess I can say I'm the lucky one so I'm not complaining, I actually should be thankful to her.

 **Arizona 9:07pm**

Yes you could say you're lucky (wink emoji)

 **Eliza 9:07pm**

Anyways back to telling me how addictive I am.

 **Arizona 9:10pm**

There's something about that confidence that exudes intelligence, power, hard work and you def have something sexy going on, it maybe the eyes or the athletically toned body or your beautiful lips or the scent that intoxicates me everytime I'm close to you, I can never think straight when I'm near you, you consume all of me.

And that fact that you like me and just how flirtatious you are makes me all giddy.

Ha I sound like a damn teenager… **9:13pm**

Ok bye, goodnight **9:15pm**

 _ **Thinking**_ _\- OMG did I just really tell her all that, gosh damnit this woman is making me crazy, I was never supposed to fall for her this way and this hard but she makes it impossible not to like her._

 _Fuck I'm so embarrassed right now for my confession_

 **Eliza 9:16pm**

Ha, well that's really cute and not we're not done texting so no goodnight yet.

Tell me more **9:18pm**

Arizona **9:20pm**

Arizona Robbins! **9:24pm**

 **Arizona** **9:30pm**

Ok now you just want me to rub you ego.

 **Eliza 9:31pm**

Maybe

 **Arizona 9:32pm**

Jesus you are too much!

 _(I'm loving this back and forth banter with her though, it's fun)_

I'll tell you next time…. **9:33pm**

 **Eliza** **9:35pm**

Well you know how I feel about you…

 **Arizona 9:36pm**

Tell me.

 **Eliza 9:37pm**

Maybe next time

 **Arizona 9:40pm**

Seriously?

That's not fair at all!

 **Eliza 9:41pm**

Nothings fair in love and war beautiful.

 **Arizona 9:43pm**

Ughh I hate you.

 **Eliza 9:44pm**

No you dont :)

Ok good night now.

 **Arizona 9:45pm**

Seriously, you gonna leave a girl hanging like that?

 **Eliza** **9:45pm**

It's just…

 **Arizona 9:46pm**

Just what?

 **Eliza 9:47pm**

I just don't have enough time to tell you how I feel about you, it could take all night, plus I'd rather show you how I feel about than text. It's so much more fun :)

 **Arizona 9:48pm**

Smooth, nice save.

I swear it better be worth it.

 _Arizona thinking - man this lady has me by the grip, I really really want to know how she feels about me. I mean I know she likes me and pursued me but I want to her know her true feelings about me since we've spent some time together and we've gotten to know each other a little more in that past 3 months._

 **Eliza 9:50**

Oh you wait and see, it'll be totally worth it (wink emoji)

Good night beautiful, sleep tight and don't dream about me too much ok. I'll see you at work.

 **Arizona 9:50pm**

Ha,

Gnight to you too Dr Minnick!

 **You know what to do. Hit review and let me know your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**While sat in a meeting Arizona's phone buzzes.**

 **Eliza 11:30am**

I miss you.

 **Arizona 11:30am**

Babe I'm right here.

Man this boring ass meeting is such a buzzkill.

 **Eliza 11:30am**

I know but I miss you, you're sitting across me and not next to me.

I need to feel your touch. You look extremely hot by the way :)

 **Arizona 11:31am**

Aww thank you baby. You don't look too bad either if I do say so myself.

 **Eliza 11:31am**

Why did you have to sit across me and not next to me, I need to smell you.

 **Arizona 11:31am**

Lol you're being adorable but you sound like a whiny little teenager. Now let's concentrate on this meeting so we can get the hell out of here.

 **Eliza 11:31am**

You know what since you're across, I can always play footsie with you, I mean that will suffice for now…

 **Arizona 11:32am**

I swear, dont! I need to concentrate as they're talking about staffing up peds.

 **Eliza 11:32am**

Soo…?

 **Arizona 11:32am**

So I need to concentrate, what if Bailey asks me a question and I'm lost! You know I have issues with authority!

 _Sliding her leg up Arizona's, Eliza caresses her, Arizona jerks up and lets out a little whimper startling the other attendings in the room._

 _Eliza has the biggest grinning smirk on her face and is barely able to contain her laughter._

 _Amelia and April eye them both and something looks suspicious to them, though with a little smirk on their faces._

 _Arizona red from embarrassment probably wants to kill herself and throw Eliza over a bridge. She adjusts herself and pulls her lab coat and straightens it out trying to sit upright. She gives Eliza the death stare and man if looks could kill, Eliza would be dead right about now._

" _Is everything alright Dr Robbins ?" Bailey asks with an incredulous look_

 _Bailey turning to Dr Minnick, "wanna share what you find so funny with the group?" "No ma'am"_

 _In a group text between Amelia, April, Arizona and Eliza._

 **April 11:40am**

Arizona are you ok?

 **Arizona 11:41am**

Yeah, I'm fine!

 **Amelia 11:42am**

ok so what the hell is up with you two!

 **Eliza 11:42am**

Nothing, what are you talking about.

 **Amelia 11:43am**

Oh save me the bullshit Minnick, I saw that smirk on your face and after you got done playing footsie with Robbins here, you apparently went for my leg right after.

 **Eliza 11:44am**

OMG! WHAAAAAT?!

(dying of embarrassment )

Amelia 11: **44am**

Yup! I mean you're hot and all and I'd so date you but I know that wasn't meant for me (wink emoji)

 **April 11:45am**

Wait so you two are dating?

 **Arizona 11:47am**

What? No, we're friends.

 **Amelia 11:49am**

Yeah, friends my ass!

More like friends with benefits!

 **Eliza 11:51am**

Ok shut up!

Man, this meeting is no fun!

 **Arizona 11:53am**

yeah maybe if we all just concentrated on the meeting instead of texting each other we'd be out of here by now since Bailey is keeping us hostage!

 **April 11:55am**

Well, I'm happy for you two, Arizona it's been awhile since I've seen you this happy and acting like a fool in a meeting!

 **Eliza 11:56am**

Wait so I make you Happy?

 **Arizona: 11:58am**

Thanks, April but we're just friends

 **Arizona : 12 noon**

Eliza puhliz! Get over yourself I'm just a happy go lucky person! The sun's out so I'm happy.

 **Amelia 12:01pm**

Sun my ass!

 _(Amelia let's out a loud laugh to herself, earning a look from Arizona along with Bailey who is trying to get a control of this meeting)_

 **Amelia 12:01pm**

Yeah, friends with benefits :)

 **Arizona 12:02pm**

Amelia, can you stop using the word "ass"  
You need to get laid asap!

 **Amelia 12:04pm**

Shut up! At least one of us is getting laid.

 **Eliza 12:05pm**

That's right!

 **Arizona 12:06pm**

Eliza shut up.

 **April 12:07**

OMG you guys are too much and too cute!

 **April 12:08pm**

Drinks at Joes tonight at 6pm! My treat!

 **Eliza: 12:09pm**

for what ?

 **Amelia: 12:10pm**

for celebrating you and Arizona being in a relationship.

 **Arizona 12:11pm**

We're just friends you guys!

 **Amelia 12:12pm**

Yeah close friends that play footsie, give each other hickeys and sneak in on call rooms, you know I can see it on your necks right?! You do know I'm a doctor and I'm pretty smart, you can't hide shit from me!

 **Arizona 12:15pm**

OMG are we that obvious!

 **Amelia 12:17pm**

Yeah like I said, Sun my ass.

 **Eliza 12:18pm**

Babe, that big ass smile on your beautiful face and perkiness kinda gives it away.

 **April 12:19pm**

I mean I knew something was up, you've been very very cheery lately and I see the old happy Arizona back :) I'm assuming Eliza makes you happy.

 **Eliza 12:19pm**

Awwwwww baby I make you happy ? That makes me happy to know I make you happy!

 **Arizona 12:20pm**

Yes you do baby. I mean what's not to be happy about when I have THE Eliza Minnick as my girlfriend 3

 **Amelia 12:20pm**

Ok this sappy shit needs to stop, you guys are like shitting rainbows and unicorns! It's disgusting.

 **April 12:21pm**

Amelia be nice! Please go get laid!

 **Amelia 12:22pm**

Ummm look who's talking! Your ass needs to get laid as well my friend!

 **Eliza 12:23pm**

April, I'll help you find a hot guy at Joes tonight, I'll be your wingwoman! I've got game, just ask Dr Robbins!

 **Eliza 12:23pm**

Amelia you need to go back to Owen and have some serious makeup sex!

 **Amelia 12:24pm**

How do you know about us!

 **Eliza 12:25pm**

I know everything, I'm smart, I figure things out plus the residents LOVE me, they tell me enough.

 **Arizona 12:25pm**

OMG what do you know about me! Oh and April, she's def got game.

 **Eliza 12:26pm**

Nothing for you to worry about Dr Robbins!

 **April 12:26pm**

So joes at 6 ?

 **Amelia 12:26pm**

Yep see ya there.

 **Eliza 12:26pm**

I'll be there

 **Arizona 12:26pm**

Your treat, I'm coming!

 **April 12:27pm**

YAY. I'm so happy. Girls night! It's been a while.

 **Eliza 12:27pm**

Kepner, you def need to get laid!

 _Bailey, alright I'm done! Let's get out of here. Still glued to their phones, the group of 4 continue texting._

 **Arizona 12:28pm**

Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna die in here.

 **Eliza 12:28pm**

Babe wanna grab lunch ? I don't have surgery until 2pm (wink emoji)

 **APRIL 12:29pm**

omg you two are so doing it!

 **Arizona 12:29pm**

Shutup Kepner

 **Amelia 12:30pm**

hahahah Kepner you def need to get laid!

 **Amelia 12:30pm**

Minnick fill me up on the details later

 **Eliza 12:30pm**

Details?

 **Amelia 12:31pm**

Yeah details of your on call shenanigans you are about to have during your so called lunch.

Joes tonight 6pm!

 **Eliza 3:45pm**

wyd?

 **Arizona 3:50pm**

paperwork in my office…

 **Eliza 3:52pm**

Ooo I'm coming.

 **Arizona 4pm**

No you're not! I need to concentrate!

 **Eliza 4:01pm**

Yes I am! Plus I have to pick up something from the peds floor!

 **Arizona 4:05pm**

What's that?

 **Eliza 4:06pm**

Well there's this hot doctor that has my heart. I need to go pick it up!

 **Arizona 4:06pm**

CHEESSSSYY Minnick!

 **Eliza 4:07pm**

But I bet it made you smile though!

 **Arizona 4:10pm**

Yeah it did :)

 **Eliza 4:11pm**

haha thought so, oh and babe your friends are funny!

 **Arizona 4:12pm**

OMG I almost died in that meeting earlier today, Amelia has no filter and April is just April.

 **Eliza 4:12pm**

Yeah I def wanna get to know them better outside of the hospital, can't wait for Joes…

Plus…

 **Arizona 4:13pm**

Plus…?

 **Eliza 4:13pm**

I have to fill Amelia on the details of our OCR shenanigans! I like her!

 **Arizona 4:15pm**

DR MINNICK! You are doing no such thing!

 **Eliza 4:15pm**

But babe, I mean I made you come like 3 times during lunch while you were screaming my name, they surely must know how good I am :) They're sex deprived so they're living vicariously through us!

 **Arizona 4:15pm**

Jesus christ Eliza! Thats TMI

 **Eliza 4:16pm**

Maybe for Kepner but not for Amelia!

 **Arizona 4:16pm**

Fuck Eliza! I swear to god I'm going to smack you!

 **Eliza 4:18pm**

Babe you can smack me anytime you want, anywhere

 **Arizona 4:18pm**

You are such a perv, I didn't mean in that way.

Do you just have dirty thoughts like all the time ? Is sex all you think about

 **Eliza 4:19pm**

Well when you have a HOT girlfriend like I do then it's kinda impossible not to think about it :)

 **Eliza 4:20pm**

Fuck, I just got called for a consult. Damnit, I was on my way to meet you. I'll just see you at 6

 **Arizona 4:20pm**

Ha, saved by the bell, now at least I can concentrate on finishing my work because I lose all my train of thought around you.

 **Arizona 4:30pm**

Oh and I told you the attendings and my friends would come around! What's not to love about you : )

See you at 6 babe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eliza 2am**

My love, did I tell you how amazing you are. You know you mean the world to me right ?

 **Eliza 2:03am**

I don't know how I lived without you before this. I wish I had met you a long time. I don't know if I can live without you now. Can we promise each other to be there in our moments of love and sadness, adventure and joy to create new memories and never ever ever ever leave each other? It'd kill me if you ever left me Arizona.

 **Arizona 2:10am**

Is someone feeling all mushy and needs a 2am text buddy ?

 **Eilza 2:10am**

Is that all I am to you a 2am text buddy? Jeez lady I'm spilling my heart out here to you.

 **Ariozna 2:11am**

Lol, I'm just pulling your leg babe.

 **Arizona 2:12am**

You're a pretty amazing woman you know, you're intriguing and I am so so glad I met you. I fell hard and fast for you. I wasn't expecting this but I am so glad you were persistent in pursuing me. However, if you're as serious about this as I am than NO.

 **Eliza 2:12am**

No?!

 **Eliza 2:13am**

Arizona?

 **Arizona 2:14am**

No, I am never ever leaving your side. You're stuck with me now :)

 **Eliza 2:14am**

Ohhhhh thank god. For a min there, I thought?

 **Arizona 2:14am**

Thought what?

 **Eliza 2: 15am**

That you were going to leave my side and move on to the next one and this was just some sort of fling for you.

 **Arizona 2:18am**

Baby, I have never felt like this for anyone, you make me smile, you make me happy, you make my heart skip a bit everytime I see you at work, my insides feel all mushy and my knees become weak when I feel you close to me. Just seeing you work and being in your elements makes me proud to call you my girlfriend. You're hot, you're beautiful, extremely intelligent and hardworking but most of all you having an amazingly big heart.

 **Eliza 2:20am**

God damn baby and here I was thinking I had game. But I love and appreciate your honesty and vulnerability.

 **Arizona 2:25am**

So no, I'm not going to leave you and no this isn't a fling.

 **Arizona 2:26am**

I'm all in, you are it for me Eliza. Maybe I haven't expressed myself as much but you are the love of my life and I can't live without you. All I do is think about you every waking moment. Even when I'm at work you consume me, when I'm driving I think about you singing along in the car and your hands on my thighs, when you're here at my house with me, I am the most settled, calm, the happiest and I have come to the realization that the man upstairs truly gives us all a second chance.

 **Eliza 2:29am**

I gotta agree. I've def been given a second chance. After my past I didn't think I could fall in love again but then I saw you through that window and I knew I had to get to know you. For me at least it was love at first sight.

 **Arizona 2:30am**

Aww, love at first sight huh?

 **Eliza 2:31am**

I know it wasn't for you because I had to chase your ass and some of those rejections hurt when you turned me down but deep deep down in me I had this undying faith and belief that we would be eventually together.

 **Arizona 2:31am**

Really ?

 **Eliza 2:35am**

Yea really, It didn't matter to me how many times you were going to turn me down or what the odds were against me, all I knew was I had to try my best get you to a date or two so you could get to know me better. All I wanted was to get to know you better and for you to know me outside of the hospital.

 **Arizona.2:35am**

I'm sorry for turning you down, I was scared and conflicted. So many things had happened and I wasn't ready. But I'm glad you were persistent, that's one of the many things I LOVE about you.

 **Eliza 2:36am**

SO what else do you LOVE about me?

 **Arizona 2:39am**

Oh, I could go on and on and on about that.

 **Eliza 2:40am**

So tell me!

 **Arizona 2:40am**

No!

 **Eliza 2:41am**

Baby please, I can't sleep as it is anyways and now I def won't be able to sleep if you're going to leave me hanging like that.

 **Eliza 2:41am**

What's a girl gotta do?

 **Arizona 2:44am**

Well, how about I tell you in person...

 **Eliz 2:44am**

Oh no, not till I see you at work again?

 **Eiza 2:47am**

?

 **Arizona 2:50am**

Who said I have to see you at work to tell you.

 **Eliza 2;50am**

Then when?

 **Arizona 2:55am**

If you bring me some pistachio ice cream, oreo cookies and gummi bears I can tell you right now.

 **Eliza 2:57am**

Babe you do know its 3am right ? You're going to make me run around seattle to go buy you pistachio ice cream, _god I hope they have that damn flavor_ , oreo cookies and gummi bears. What are you like 5 ?

 **Arizona 2:57am**

Well do you wanna know know what I love about you or not ?

 **Eliza 2:57am**

So are you at work or home ?

 **Arizona 2:58am**

Home…

And you know, if you do come over with those things not only will I tell you what I love about you but their might be some cuddle time involved as well….I don't have to go into work tomo.

 **Arizona 3am**

If you play your cards right minnick. Their might be some sexy time as well :)

 **Eliza 3:03am**

Fuck I'm coming! SMDH, things we do in the name of love (eye roll emoji)

You know you're the only person in the world I'd get my ass out of bed at 3 in the morning to go buy ice cream for!?

 **Arizona 3:07am**

You're the best baby, I've been craving pistachio ice cream for a while now !

 **Eliza 3:08am**

Just pistachio?

 **Arizona 3:10am**

Well that and something else. Hurry up!

 **Eliza 3:10am**

Well, fuck I better hurry up then. I'll be there in 15-20 mins.

 **Eliza 3:35am**

Babe, I'm at the front door, open. :)

 **Arizona 3:35am**

Coming, that was fast!

 **Eliza 3:35am**

Well, I couldn't wait for my cuddle and sexy time!

 _I swear to god Arizona has me so whipped. I am like the definition and poster child of whipped. I'd do anything for this woman. She is the woman I chased, yes, but I didn't know I 'd fall for her this hard, I knew she was beautiful and accomplished but the more I got to know her I realized how amazing she was, OMG that dimpled smile, I'm pretty sure it can revive me from the dead, those blue eyes that makes me forget all my worries and stresses in the world, the fact that she is so caring and kind just melts my heart. Oh and did I mention how fucken hot she is? I feel like I've won the lotto or something and I was given this perfect life with this perfect woman. How can someone be so smart, ambitious, caring, loving, romantic, honest, thoughtful, vulnerable, funny and hot at the same time. She's like a goddess to me that deserves to be loved and worshipped. I don't think I can live without her. Hell I'd make these 3am runs for her anytime, whether she is craving ice cream or taco's I'd go buy them for her if that is what she needs right there and then. She gave me my life back by allowing me to lover her, the pep in my walk is evident, my confidence has already quadrupled and I can't get that grin off my face. She makes me feel wanted, loved, cared for and safe. So an ice cream at 3am is no big deal if this is how she makes me feel. I'd do these runs for the rest of my live for the love of my life._

 _Oh and did I mention that I was whipped?_

 **A little different than the previous chapter, trying to figure my with this fanfic. Let me know what you think. Hit review as I would love to read your feedback :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey folks, sorry it's been awhile since my last update. Been out vacationing between LA and SF.**

 **Getting back to the groove of things with writing. Still trying to figure out which direction I want to go with this fanfic, whether it will be humor, smut, drama etc. If you have any ideas or feedback I'd truly appreciate them. Will try and update more often moving forward.**

 **Eliza 1pm**

Hey babygurl, wyd?

 **Arizona 1:15pm**

Just got out of surgery, tired as hell, can this week be over already, I so can't wait for our weekend getaway.

 **Eliza 1:18pm**

Hmmm, why is that.

 **Arizona 1:19pm**

Ohhh, that's because I have so many things planned…

 **Eliza 1:19pm**

Like?

 **Arizona 1:22pm**

Oh like having my way with you and doing things that I have been imagining every single day this past week.

 **Eliza 1:23pm**

I like the sound of that.

 **Arizona 1:30pm**

Babe I haven't seen you or touched you for like 2 days, I've barely hugged you and it's killin me. I hate working on the opposite schedule of you and having this crazy long hours that keeps me away from you.

 **Eliza 1:33pm**

Well patience is a virtue babe

 **Arizona 1:35pm**

I have no fucken patience when it comes to you.

God this is killin me.

Where are you ?

 **Eliza 1:36pm**

My office, why?

 **Arizona 1:38pm**

I'm coming over after my post ops.

 **Eliza 1:40pm**

No I am going into surgery in a few minutes. Plus this wait is going to make it hotter.

Relax baby, hold your horses.

 _(I mean fuck not really, I wanna just have my way with Arizona right here right now, It's killing me that we haven't had sex in about 5 days and let along barely had anytime to spend together in the past 2-3 days, this is killing me. I'd do anything to fuck her in an on call room right now but i have surgery plus I'm going to play a little hard to get with her and see how far she goes and what her limits are)._

 **Arizona 1:43pm**

Arrrrgggghhhhhhhh

Well I guess I'm just going to have to touch myself and get myself off then.

 **Eliza 1:45pm**

No you're not. You rather have me do the honors, you know it.

 **Arizona**

 _Fuck shes right but this built up sexual tension is literally going to kill me if I can't even touch, feel or fuck Eliza. She is going to be the death of me, I swear. She is so fucken hot and irresistible that I can't keep myself when were together, I become a clingy needy girlfriend, thankfully she doesn't mind because she loves it. But man my girlfriend is hot and I can't have her, the weekend can't come soon enough, only 2 more days and I'm outta here._

* * *

 **Arizona 2:30pm**

APRIL !

HELP! I'm dying…

 **April 2:35pm**

OMG Arizona, what happened are you ok, where are you?

 **Arizona 2:36pm**

I'm ok.

I haven't had any in a week and I'm about to die.

 **April 2:37pm**

Had what ? Care to explain….

 **Arizona 2:39pm**

Jesus, April, get with the program….

 **April 2:41pm**

What program, what are you talking about….

 **Arizona 2:45pm**

I swear you are useless sometimes, you need to get laid and so do I. BIGLY!

 **April 2:48pm**

Arizona, shutup! Where are you, I'm worried, what do you need my help for?

 **Arizona 2:50pm**

I'm being a horny teenager and I am so sexually frustrated because I haven't had sex in a week and barely hugged, cuddled and kissed my girlfriend in like 2 days and it is killing me!

Please tell me I'm being crazy or help distract me from being so horny…

 **April 2:51pm**

OMG are you freaking kidding me! Don't do that to me ever again! I mean EVER!

I thought something happened to you, it scared the shit outta me!

 **Arizona 2:51pm**

My bad….

But what do I do?

I swear I can't handle myself right now and I am driving myself crazy…

 **April 2:55pm**

Jesus, Arizona, you haven't done it in 5 days and you're complaining!

WTH, try like not doing it for more than 5 months!

 **Arizona 2:56pm**

Ummmmm I'd seriously die…

 **April 2:58pm**

Jesus, how often do you guys do it?

 **Arizona 3pm**

Almost every day or every other day. God she's so freaken sexy. We both have a HUGEEEEEE sexual appetite oh and we're both really good in bed…. Like REALLY REALLY GOOD.

 **April 3pm**

OMG STOP IT!

You're making me depressed.

Seriously text me when you have a real issue not a sex problem because your horny ass hasn't done it in 5 days….

 **Arizona 3:01pm**

But April you're my friend, you're supposed to be helping me here….

I feel like I'm going to punch someone or bang my head against the wall. I miss Eliza and I need a release…..

 **April 3:02pm**

YOU NEED JESUS ARIZONA!

 **Arizona 3:02pm**

LMAO, what the hell April.

 **April 3:03pm**

Gosh you're such an overgrown baby. Stop being so dramatic (insert eyeroll emoji)

 **Arizona 3:03pm**

But April, I'm dying here…

I'm about to scream at the top of my lungs right now, I swear….

 **April 3:04pm**

WOW you are so whipped and Eliza has got to you good.

 **Arizona 3:04pm**

Yes she has, she's incredible in every way imaginable and I can't get enough of her.

Hot as hell, smart, sexy, oh and that sultry voice gets me every time and when she looks at me, I feel like I can take over the world.

 **April 3:04pm**

Yeah you need JESUS!

 **Arizona 3:05pm**

Can you stop saying that. I don't need Jesus, I need ELIZA!

 **April 3:06pm**

Gotta go babycakes. Headed into surgery.

 **Arizona 3:07pm**

Babycakes? Really April.

 **April 3:07pm**

Well when you're this whipped I gotta call you something soft…

 **Arizona 3:08pm**

Haha screw you Mother Mary.

BTW you were of no help.

Absolutely none!

 **April 3:09pm**

Awwww I love you too Arizona.

Text me next time when you have a REAL problem!

* * *

 _At this point only Amelia and April officially know about Ariliza._

 _Others sorta suspect but don't have it confirmed._

 _Arizona's good friends with April and they've been through alot together._

 _While Amelia had befriended Eliza and has gotten to really like the brunette, especially her sense of humor, confidence and her flirtatious ways._

 _While Arizona was confiding and seeking help in April, Eliza on the other hand was looking to calm herself down by confiding in Amelia._

 **Eliza 4pm**

Lady!

I'm going to die...

 **Amelia 4pm**

Gee dramatic much?

Whats wrong?

 **Eliza 4:01pm**

I haven't had sex with Arizona and it's both killing us.

I needed someone to talk to...

 **Amelia 4:01pm**

Well welcome to the fucken club!

How long has it been?

 **Eliza 4:03pm**

A week

 **Amelia 4:04pm**

Are you fucking kidding me?

You're complaining that you haven't had sex for a week!

 **Eliza 4:04pm**

Yeah, that's looooong!

 **Amelia 4:05pm**

Well good to know that at least one of us has an active passionate love life!

 **Eliza 4:06pm**

Why, how long has it been for you and Owen?

 **Amelia 4:08pm**

I'm not talking about me!

 **Eliza 4:09pm**

How long has it been lady!?

 **Amelia 4:10pm**

2 months!

 **Eliza 4:14pm**

Jesus.

Yeah I'd be dead by then…

 **Amelia 4:18pm**

Lol yes, I mean you can barely survive a week.

Is it that good?

 **Eliza 4:20pm**

Not it's not good…

 **Amelia 4:20pm**

?

 **Eliza 4:20pm**

It's fucken great. Best thing on earth!

 **Amelia 4:22pm**

Ok ok fuck you. You're making me jealous.

Jesus I'm jealous now… (angry emoji)

I mean I heard Arizona was great through the grapevine but god damn! That good huh ?

 **Eliza 4:25pm**

Yea that fucken good, she's like a SEX GOD. She does things I couldn't even imagine, they way she makes me feel, oh GOD... (super smiley face emoji)

But what makes it even better is how beautiful she is inside out. She's so incredibly hot but by god that smile, her caring and kind nature and how big her heart is...I swear I can't take it sometimes.

 **Amelia 4:28pm**

You know what I feel like throwing you to the sharks and then I can make Arizona mine…

 **Eliza 4:30pm**

You are going nowhere near my girlfriend Shepherd!

 **Amelia 4:30pm**

Calm down lady, just pulling your leg. I swear you and Arizona are like the IT couple right now in the Hospital.

 **Eliza 4:31pm**

We are ?

I mean I know we're good together and we are one damn HOT couple, but I didn't know we were the IT couple.

 **Amelia 4:33pm**

Well people have their suspicions here. They've been gossiping about you two. They have already imagined so many scenarios since you both are so hot togehter….

Also the fact how you two can't stop grinning in each others presence and how you both light up.

It's kinda disgusting you know…

 **Eliza 4:35pm**

Oh stop it Miss Sunshine!

 **Amelia 4:35pm**

Please don't call me that, that's your girlfriend.

 **Eliza 4:37pm**

Anyways I miss her so much, we have this crazy work schedule and we haven't done it and I've barely seen her. I swear I can't stand this. How do you even go 2 months without having sex, I'm on my wits and and it hasn't even been a full week.

 **Amelia 4:39**

Honestly I'm at a loss for words right now honey boo…

 **Eliza 4:42pm**

Honey boo? Really ?

 **Amelia 4:42pm**

Well when do you both have the day off together ?

 **Eliza 4:43pm**

We have the weekend off and we're doing a little trip to San Juan island.

I've got it all planned out, booked the Presidential suite overlooking the ocean for 2 nights at this really cute luxury resort. Spa treatments, massages, dinner under the stars on the beach, bonfires all that jazz.

 **Amelia 4:45**

And you couldn't wait two more freaken days before declaring to me that you're about to die from no sex!

 **Amelia 4:46pm**

God Minnick, what I would kill to be in your position.

 **Eliza 4:46pm**

You can be, you just gotta find you an Arizona. I mean not mine, you better not touch mine or even think about being flirtatious with her because I will kill you with my bare hands, I am a black belt fyi….

 **Amelia 4:47pm**

Jesus ok….

Well at least you seemed to have found the love of your life in this chaos ….

 **Eliza 4:49pm**

She sure seems to be that.

 **Amelia 4:50pm**

Aww look at you the tough, hard ass Minnick being all ovestruck, who knew you were such a softy, could have fooled me…

 **Amelia 4:55pm**

Well you only gotta wait 2 more days before you have the most mind blowing orgasm you've had in your life from all this pent up tension. And from what I can tell you won't be only having one of it (wink emoji).

 **Eliza 4:57pm**

Hahaha thats right…. Oh you so get me.

Jesus I guess a little anticipation can't hurt for some memorable hot and steamy romp.

It's going to be on for the books that's for sure.

 **Amelia 4:58pm**

Ha!

Keep me posted! Fill me in when you get back.

 **Eliza 4:59 pm**

Will do.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been a while. but here's something.

 **Alex 11:30am**

Dude whats wrong with you?

 **Arizona 11:33am**

What do you mean ?

 **Alex 11:37am**

Why are you so perky and have that big grin on your face...

 **Arizona 11:37am**

Umm because it's me, I'm always perky and happy. Can a girl not be happy ?

 **Alex 11:40am**

Who you banging Robbins?

 **Arizona 11:45am**

OMG Alex, what's wrong with you!

I am your boss! You can't ask me questions like that!

 **Alex 11:45am**

Umm yes I can.

You maybe my boss but you're also my friend, so spill it!

It's fucking annoying that you're back to your perky self.

 **Arizona 11:47am**

Arrggggh

You're annoying.

Stop prying into my personal life and go save some tiny humans!

 **Alex 12pm**

I'm on break, thank you very much!

 **Arizona 12:10pm**

Breaks over mister!

 **Alex 12:15pm**

You know I'm really happy for you. I've seen you go through hell and back and seeing that smile on your face reminds me of the ol perky annoyingly happy Arizona. Good to have you back Boss!

 **Arizona 12:20pm**

OMG is the hardcore, badass Alex Karev being all soft and mushy. Man I love this side of you, and thanks :).

 **Alex 12:21pm**

Oh shutup Robbins!

 **Arizona 12:21pm**

Oh back to our old selves I see…

 **Alex 12:22pm**

Haha funny.

 **Arizona 12:25pm**

You're awesome Karev, I don't know if anybody's ever told you but you're a nice guy that cares, maybe cares a little too much and that's why I love you. But please stop asking me about my sex life…

 **Alex 12:25pm**

Umm why not!

 **Arizona 12:25pm**

Because!

 **Alex 12:26pm**

Because what!

 **Arizona 12:28pm**

Because I'm your boss!

 **Alex 12:30pm**

Yeah you've said that, doesn't work!

 **Arizona 12:29pm**

Plus it's awkward

 **Alex 12:30pm**

Puhlizzz! Awkward my ass, more like hot!

 **Arizona 12:30pm**

OMG can you stop! (eyeroll emoji)

 **Alex 12:31pm**

No, actually I can't, lol ok ok.

I just love messing with you. You're like the older sister I never had, I need someone to annoy.

 **Arizona 12:32pm**

Awww! Now go do your rounds!

* * *

 **Arizona 12:45pm**

So Alex knows.

 **Eliza 12:50pm**

Knows what?

 **Arizona 12:55pm**

About us.

 **Eliza 12:55pm**

And that's a bad thing because….?

 **Arizona 12:57pm**

It's not a bad thing, it's just the news is gonna spread now, plus he is asking me all these personal questions which is weird and awkward. Imagine telling your lil brother your sex life.

 **Eliza 12:58pm**

Well he cares for you.

 **Arizona 1pm**

I know he does but it's just awkward, like he wants to know details.

 **Eliza 1pm**

Well I don't blame him, we're pretty hot. I can imagine others thinking about us having sex…

 **Arizona 1:01pm**

Eliza!

 **Eliza 1:03pm**

What, I'm serious. I mean look at me, I'm freaken hot, like dirty hot according to Alex. I mean babe can you really blame him…

 **Arizona 1:05pm**

You are so full of it (eye roll emoji)

But I love you. (heart and kiss emoji)

 **Eliza 1:07pm**

And I mean I know I'm dirty hot, but you, you're like dirty, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, wild HOT!

Like I get all of you in every way imaginable. I get the sophisticated you, the gentle kind you, the drop dead gorgeou you, the sexy you that can make a girl or guy drop dead from their knees going weak. I get it all…

 **Arizona 1:10pm**

You have such a way with words...

If you weren't a Dr, you'd be great relationship expert, you know coaching people how to have game, up their charm, get dates or maybe a master salesperson, you can charm the pants off anyone! As an eskimo I'd buy ice from you!

You're something else and I swear it's frustratingly dirty hot….

 **Eliza 1:15pm**

Frustratingly dirty hot… I like that.

You know what else I like. You :)

 **Arizona 1:15pm**

I know, I'm awesome.

 **Eliza 1:17pm**

So candlelight dinner, some smooth jazz on the speakers, us slow dancing, me caressing your body up and down in front of your fireplace on that sheepskin rug, cuddling for hours and then some dirty hot sex tonight, you down ?

 **Arizona 1:17pm**

Umm hell ya!

How could I say no to that my love.

 **Eliza 1:18pm**

Great, see ya at 8.

 _ **Arizona sat in her office thinking and daydreaming about her life.**_

 _JESUS, what have I gotten myself into. This woman has me so enamored with her, life, love and everything is just so awesome. You know I never really thought I'd find love again after Callie and I thought I deserved to be unhappy for the rest of my life, because karma. But I guess we all get 2nd chances and we make mistakes but that doesn't mean we should be paying it for the rest of our lives. I guess as long as we learn and move on, time really does heal everything. I mean Callie and I weren't in a good place for a long time but that doesn't excuse what I did, I mean I can't even believe I did that, that's not who I am, it was such a spur of the moment thing with Lauren and she was charmingly persistent and saw me for me. But I swear to god and on my life that I will never ever say or do anything stupid to mess things with Eliza. She has give me my life back, she loves me for me. She is everything I wanted in someone, hot, confident, funny, charming, smart, independent, non judgmental, spontaneous, ambitious, respected, understanding, caring, and someone who has so much love to give. She truly truly makes my world go round and I guess I had to go through the shitstorm of life to find my diamond. I know cheesy, I guess I've been picking up my cheesiness from Eliza, I mean who wouldn't get all mushy and cheesy when Eliza loves you like that, pays attention to you like you are the only thing in the world that exists. When I'm with her I forget all my worries and problems and I feel like a brand new woman who also has so much love to give, so much life to live. I want the world with Eliza, I know she loves me, takes care of me, tells me all the things I want to hear, gives me all the reassurances and listens to me ramble on about my insecurities and reach into my vulnerable side without any judgement whatsoever. I mean who is she and where was she all my life. I swear I could have used her when I was dealing with my leg, the divorce, the court case and letting go of Sofia to be in NY with her other mother. But sometimes we have to lose everything to gain everything back. You know I used to hate those stupid ol cliche's and quotes, I'd roll my eyes at them but when you actually live through them, then you realize why people say those things. We only know it and feel it when we have walked in their shoes. People may see me as a strong person but I know I am only human, I get lonely, I miss my daughter, I wish I wasn't such a failure at my marriage but when they say that life is written for us already and we are destined to meet our fate, it is the uncertainty that makes life hard. The anxiousness , the choices, the decisions, the consequences, the cries, the laughter, the memories, the hurt, the pain, the happiness and joy, I guess is the circle of life. Some experience it to a greater degree than others but than is it karma or is it just what's meant to be?_

 _Anyways enough of this thinking, I'm ready to get out of this hospital and go meet my girlfriend at my place for dinner and some dirty hot sex._

 _Life I tell you…_

Would love you feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N: I had a reviewer ask for a little more action between the two and I haven't really written much of smut stuff as I'm still new to writing. So I tried my best considering that this fanfic is all about text messages that one would have.**

 **Eliza 10am**

So um yesterday was something else

 **Arizona 10:30am**

Sheesh, you telling me?

I am so worn out, I can barely move or walk. I'm still laying in bed...naked!

 **Eliza 10:31am**

Tell me about it baby.

I hate that I had to come into work today, it was supposed to be my day off…

 **Arizona 10:32am**

What time you get off?

 **Eliza 10:33am**

Whenever I'm done with this surgery, so I'm thinking another 2-3 hours max in here.

 **Eliza 10:34am**

We can get back to our shenanigans from last night.

 **Arizona 10:37am**

Oh I can't wait. I don't think I've ever been so enamored, sensitive and left wanting more in my life with anyone, anytime.

 **Arizona 10:40am**

Gosh you made me feel things I've never felt. Miss Eliza Minnick you are something else.

 **Eliza 10:45am**

Well baby I aim to please and when I have the most beautiful girl in the whole world, I better keep up if not someone else might steal her away from me.

 **Arizona 10:46am**

Oh no no baby, there is no way someone is going to steal me away from you. I have my eyes only for you and after last night I think it's signed, sealed and delivered that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

 **Eliza 10:47am**

Really?

 **Arizona 10:48am**

Yeah really.

 **Eliza 10:49am**

Well damn, I better hurry up here so we can continue from last night. I mean I only made you come 5 times last night.

 **Arizona 10:50am**

Eliza Minnick… (heart eyed emoji)

 **Eliza 10:51am**

I mean all that screaming til 5 in the morning, writhing with sweat beneath me, your legs wrapped around my waist, my head in between your legs, those scratch marks on my back, my markings on you and god the way you taste…

 **Arizona 10:53am**

And….

 **Arizona 10:54am**

And…

 **Arizona 10:57am**

?

 **Arizona 11am**

And eliza ?

 **Eliza 11:02am**

And your walls tightening between my fingers, god it felt so good, my center grinding against yours and all the world's problems disappearing in those moments between you and me…

 **Eliza 11:02am**

Baby you make me feel some type of way…

 **Eliza 11:03am**

I love you.

 **Arizona 11:03am**

I love you too…

 **Arizona 11:04am**

What did I ever do to deserve you. You are too good to me.

I love the way you take care of me and my needs first before anything else. I love you for that.

 **Eliza 11:05am**

Anything for you babe. You are everything for me.

 **Eliza 11:07am**

Well now I'm a mess thinking about you, I need to keep my head straight in surgery and not think about our little all night adventure. Gotta go bye..See you soon

 **Arizona 11:09am**

Bye babe, kick ass in surgery. I'll have food waiting for you when you get back and then we're getting back to our little fun adventure because I am so not done with you my love.

* * *

 _ **Arizona laying in bed thinking back to last night.**_

 _Last night was something else. Eliza was someone that chased after me in the beginning. I was so torn about her but I finally gave in. I can honestly say no one has made me feel the way she has. I mean if last night was any evidence of how she treats her lady than I am one lucky lady._

 _We got back home and we had dinner and caught up with just things happening in our lives, works, friends etc. We're always so busy and it's nice to sit down for dinner and just be. It's so easy talking to her, she's the best listener that I've known and we communicate pretty well, something I didn't do in my last relationship. For someone known to have so much confidence and a tough exterior she is such a hopeless romantic that it's also turning me into one. I've never seen anyone love like she does, she is so caring, thoughtful, handson, funny, playful, knows what to say and when to say it, the right amount of play and seriousness, she makes me blush all the damn time. I mean I've been chased all my life and I know I have game but Eliza Minnick is just on a whole nother level._

 _Last night..._

 _Gosh last night was magical. I needed a night like that, the right amount of everything._

 _After finishing dinner, we took dessert to the living room and laid in front of the fireplace on the fluffiest sheepskin rug. We just laid there, dug into our chocolate cheesecake and stared into each others eyes and I swear we made love just by looking at each other. I mean Eliza's green eyes multiple shades darker, the intense looks then the smirks and winks and the peppering of kisses all over my neck, jawline, temple and just when I was about to go in for the kill and kiss her like my life depended on it, she pulls back. Do you know how flustered I was? But this magical lady had something else in mind, she's always full of surprises._

 _She then pulls me up to my feet and there's the loveliest music playing in the background. One particular song catches both our attention and sends us both into a world where only Eliza and I exist and the amount of love that we both exude, in that exact moment I knew she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with …_

 **Chorus**

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me**

 **And just forget the world?**

 **Verse 2**

 **I don't quite know**

 **How to say**

 **How I feel**

 **Those three words**

 **Are said too much**

 **They're not enough**

 **[Chorus]**

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me**

 **And just forget the world?**

 **Forget what we're told**

 **Before we get too old**

 **Show me a garden**

 **That's bursting into life**

 **Chorus 2**

 **All that I am**

 **All that I ever was**

 **Is here in your perfect eyes**

 **They're all I can see**

 **I don't know where**

 **Confused about how as well**

 **Just know that these things**

 **Will never change for us at all**

 _And as those lyrics blare out of the surround sound system in my house I feel a tear drop or two. I am falling so fast and so hard for this woman that it scares me at the same time. It was such a perfect evening last night, All the emotions, all the feelings we communicated, words that were both said and unsaid and just by the looks and touch were all clearly communicated. Sometimes silence says a thousand words and it that intimate moment with Eliza in front of the fireplace not only did I know that this was my woman but I knew that she truly loved me and cared for me. As she gently pulled me down, straddling on top of her, I kiss her lips and they are the softest and tastiest they've ever been. It's not rushed or forced or anything, it's a kiss that's so soft that it's full of love and passion as we take our time tasting one another and then it starts getting a little heated because I cannot wait to have this woman naked in front of me. I started by taking off her clothes, taking our time as we undressed each other in front of the fireplace and the music just above a whisper, she nibbles on my ear and I can't help but release a slight moan, earning a smirk from Eliza (she's confident/cocky alright), working her way down my neck and then to my jawline and I swear just the slightest touch and kiss from her sends me into a tailspin. I can't handle it or handle her but I've got to control myself if not I was going to be a screaming wreck all night, I mean hell I actually was with what transpired next…_

 _ **Gosh just thinking about last night right now makes me wanna jump in the shower and take a cold one.**_

 _As we undress each other, Eliza runs her hands all over my back while I kiss her neck and mark my spots on her, it's somewhat animalistic but I didn't care. I wanted her to know how much I wanted her. She's everything and more. She brings her hands forward and grabs my super tender breast and sucks on one while she runs her fingers on the other one. Gently sucking and nibbling on them, I swear I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. As I start feeling the pool of arousal between my legs, I take of my prosthetics and make myself comfortable on top her while we're both in a seated position hands and legs entangled. Grinding on Eliza to create more friction we both fall into a rhythm as our centers meet and we look deep into each others eyes, as I arch my back I feel Eliza's mouth once again back on my tender breast and it is getting the most amazing treatment of being sucked on, nibbled on sloppily and tenderly, as she releases my nipples with a pop, I feel her pull away from me and lay me down on the rug which had the most amazing feel against my skin, she kisses her way down my body, taking her time and paying extra attention just right above my center. She then works her way down my inner thigh and I swear at this point I can't take it any more. I grab her head to direct her towards my center while moaning "Eliza"..._

" _Yes baby"_

" _Please, just please fuck me" I breathe out in between a moan and a grunt._

" _Ooo, someone's getting a little impatient."_

" _Please Eliza"_

 _Doing as I say, as soon as her tongue touches my clit, I'm gone, I'm dead to the world, all my sense have betrayed me and I am not on earth anymore. This woman I tell you, she is something else. Doing her magic it doesn't take long for me to become undone underneath my beautiful and oh so hot girlfriend._

 _That first one for the night left me exhausted from what I recall, needing to take a moment and not only regain my breath but all my senses and learn how to be a human being again I snuggle up into Eliza's chest and her arm wraps around me and_ _**I could just lay here and forget the world…**_

 _Somewhere and sometime after round 3 in front of the fireplace we took it up to my bedroom for round 4 and 5._

 _To say I am exhausted is an understatement, I am still in bed recovering from last night/this morning's shenanigans and I can't wait for Eliza my love to get back later today so we can continue what we started so we can go back to being in our own little world again because I cannot get enough of her._

 **Song is Chasing Cars by Snow patrol.**


End file.
